


(don't) fall in love with me

by childofhades



Series: in every universe, you and me. [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, a walk to remember au, bad boy daniel meets good boy seongwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofhades/pseuds/childofhades
Summary: In this universe, Daniel met Seongwu. They fell in love. And then they part.





	(don't) fall in love with me

**Author's Note:**

> heavily based on a walk to remember book and movie! x) 
> 
> hello, i haven't posted anything for a month due to this fic lol but i'm back! special thank you to super lovely beta jess! you can read her fics [ here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightberrypearl/pseuds/nightberrypearl). also thank you to dayne for encouraging me to continue this fic and ayra for helping me! thank you girls.
> 
> so, are you ready to cry? :) have fun!

**PROLOGUE**

 

 

Daniel stands before the familiar old church. It looks exactly the same as he remembers it thirty years ago. He smiles as he hears a nostalgic melody coming from the inside. The church choir’s voices sound almost like angels’, high notes soaring over the clouds. Daniel feels his heart ache as they remind him the innocence of his youth. It stirs up sweet memories of a soothing voice he hasn’t heard for a long time.

Today is good day.

 

It’s almost the start of summer, the season Daniel loves the most. He smiles as he looks up to candy-floss clouds moving lazily across the sky. The sun gleams bright, though not too bright, not enough to make Daniel dehydrated or parched. Daniel loves summer. He loves the smell of the fresh air around him, the green trees standing proudly, free, and healthy.He loves the flowers, radiant and beautiful, swaying in the wind. He loves the not too quiet but melancholic chirping of the birds. He loves the gentle warmth of the sun's rays, letting his body feel the warmth that he had missed over the year.

 

He loves summer so much because it reminds him of the first summer. The one that changed his life forever.  
“It’s the twenty-ninth summer.”

With a deep sigh, Daniel feels everything coming back.

 

As if he’s seeing through someone else’s eyes, he watches himself grow younger. The years begin to move in reverse as the clock starts ticking backwards. His almost white hair starts to change back to dirty blonde again, the shade he sported when he was eighteen, young, and free. The age when everyone thought they could be anything— the age when youths like him dreamed of something. He closes his eyes as his memories brings him back to that eventful year.

 

The name is Kang Daniel and this is the story of his youth, his dreams, and his greatest love. First, you will smile and then you will—cry. Don’t say that you haven’t been warned.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**START**

 

 

YEAR 2000

Everyone knows Mister Ong. The grumpy old man who lives in the big white house across the park. It is impossible for someone in Beaufort to not be familiar with Mister Ong. For starters, only he and his son have that unique surname in the small town. Mister Ong is the minister of their town’s church. He and the other elders of the church work to maintain the town's people's faith in God, focusing particularly on the youth.

 

And that’s the sole reason why Daniel is sitting on the second row in the church, forcing himself to listen to what the Reverend Ong is talking about. He preaches about how God has plans for everyone, and that people need to be more loving and understanding of one another. The minister quotes a line from the bible; he deliberately explains how God listens to everyone’s prayers, and how it will come true if people believe in it.

 

“There’s a miracle for everyone if you have faith in Him.” the priest says as everyone nods and agrees.

 

Everyone except Kang Daniel.

 

It’s not that Daniel doesn’t believe in God, he does to an extent, but he is more of a science guy. He would be more likely to believe in a more complicated explanation of how things come to be, than believe that “it’s God’s plan”. He thinks it’s dumb for someone to believe that everything is the work of higher power.

 

It’s stupid.

 

Daniel stops himself from yawning, he mentally keeps himself in check. He shouldn’t look uninterested or bored. After all, attending the mass every Sunday was one of his punishments. He knows that Mister Ong has two more eyes especially designed for making sure Daniel listens to every word he says. He isn’t supposed to spend his Sunday morning moping here inside the church but the recent stunt he and his friends pulled was enough to turn his Sunday into a nightmare.

 

Daniel and his friends decided that it was cool to drink within the school grounds on a Saturday night, thinking that they wouldn’t get caught. Well, they were caught but Daniel took all the blame. Daniel grimaces as he remembers the punishments Principal Choi gave him: 50 hours of volunteer work, 5 straight weeks of Mass attendance, and he will be part of the school play.

 

He flits his eyes around, scanning the pews, the church is almost jam packed. He recognizes everyone, their town is small so almost everyone is acquainted with one another.

 

Daniel follows as everyone stands up to sing a song of praise to God. The church choir then manages to catch Daniel’s attention. He admits that their little town is really full of kind and talented people like those kids. He recognizes some of the faces he frequently sees in school. Daniel’s eyes then lands on the boy singing the solo of the song, his voice is so soothing Daniel feels like he is being lured to sleep for an eternity. He recognizes the boy, he is the Reverend’s son.

 

Ong Seongwu is someone who every parent in this town wants their child to be friends with. If there is a personification of goodness, Daniel knows it would look like him. He goes to the orphanage every weekend to help, and play with the kids. On weekdays, he helps the librarian arrange books without being asked to. He lets people cut in the line in canteen during lunch, and picks up any injured animal he sees on the street and brings them to the veterinarian . The parents in the neighborhood loves him too. They give him baked goods whenever he passes by their houses.

 

In summary, Ong Seongwu is the nice kid that puts Daniel and his friends to shame whenever he looks in their direction.

 

Although they grew up in the same neighborhood and studied at the same school from elementary to high school, Daniel couldn’t remember any conversation between them. Though they do know each other’s name, he is pretty sure of that. Occasionally, Seongwu will smile in greeting whenever he sees him and Daniel will just nod in return. That’s it.

 

It’s not like Daniel wants to associate himself with the boy. If you were to ask him, Daniel wouldn’t even bat an eye at Seongwu. They live in a different world.

 

While Seongwu lives to see the good in people, loving and helping anyone who needs help, Daniel is the opposite. No, Daniel isn’t exactly the bad boy type, at least that’s what he claims. He doesn’t beat people around or do drugs in small and narrow alleyways. He doesn’t intentionally breaks people hearts or fuck with everyone who wants a piece of him. But he and his friends occasionally do some stupid things that causes them to land their asses in detention.

 

 

Daniel isn’t like Seongwu.

He’s isn't bad, but he isn’t a good boy either.

 

Daniel lets his gaze stay on Seongwu even after the song is finished. The boy is far too different from Daniel. He is always wearing long, white, sleeved shirt that’s probably a size too big for him. His hair is styled almost too cleanly. Like the hairstyle you usually see on a church boy. He is simple—too simple for Daniel’s liking. He isn’t really ugly, but he is just not attractive either. Despite his white complexion, small face, and coffee brown eyes—-he is too plain looking. And it's obvious from the way he presents himself that Seongwu doesn't care about his appearance.

 

_“Maybe he is looking for ‘inner beauty’” Sungwoon, one of his close friends, joked once._

 

Daniel remembers that old brown cardigan that Seongwu always wore to school. It was hideous, all of his choices of clothing were, but the boy seemed to love wearing it. He had worn it since the first day of high school and hey, they were already onto their fourth now. Daniel often sees Seongwu hanging around the library, studying his ass off even when they don’t have exams. He doesn’t have a group of friends to sit with during lunch, nor anyone to hang out with after class.

 

It is also not a secret that the boy never had a girlfriend or boyfriend. Daniel isn’t sure if it’s because of Reverend Ong’s strictness or because of the bible Seongwu always carries around. If Mister Ong doesn’t scare away any potential love interests, he is sure the bible does.

 

Ah, don’t get Daniel wrong, he does read the bible sometimes, but he doesn’t enjoy it as much as Seongwu does. Daniel would rather spend his time flirting around or kissing girls than reading Paul’s letter to Ephesians. Where is the fun in that anyway?

 

For Seongwu, everything is in the Lord’s plan. You missed the first class because you overslept? Must be God’s plan to save you from something worse happening. A surprise exam? It must be Lord’s plan to challenge you.

 

Another thing that made Seongwu and Daniel different is that while the former is a loner, he is still so goddamn cheerful all the time. It drives Daniel crazy to know that a person could be that happy every time he sees him. Daniel is almost sure that Seongwu is the type of person who would forgive anyone for anything.

 

Daniel’s musings stop when Seongwu catches him staring, the boy’s lips lift upward as his eyes crinkle. He gives Daniel a smile that seems so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness.  
Daniel quickly averts his eyes, embarrassed to be caught staring by the Reverend’s son.

 

But one thing he realizes is that Seongwu has a really nice smile.

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel sighs as he climbs down the stairs and the sight of his mother’s disappointed face greets him. Today is Saturday, the starts of his detention work slash punishment at the Orphanage. He grips the strap of his bag a little tighter, his headphones are blasting music loudly into his ears but that doesn’t cover the whispers of his conscience inside his head. Just like a million times before, his mother is disappointed in him. It’s not like it’s the first time this has happened but Daniel’s heart still hurts a little whenever his mom makes this face.

 

His mother might not notice but he is trying his best too. It’s not like he chose his life to be like this.

 

“Daniel, your father called. He wants to see you.”

 

With just one mention of his father, Daniel feels his energy disappear into thin air. His father is probably the last person Daniel would want to see. He left them to be with a woman he just met years ago.He was only eight years old, still a little too young to experience his world falling apart beneath his feet.

 

His father broke his heart before any girl or guy could and Daniel loathes him for that.

 

He casts his mother a look. He doesn’t want to. It’s the last thing he will even do.

 

“Just try.”

 

 

 

 

  
“Can I sit beside you?”

 

A not-so-familiar voice asks him. Daniel looks up and observes how all of the remaining seats in the shuttle bus are already taken. Daniel nods as he knows that he doesn’t have another choice.

 

Ong Seongwu, the Good boy of Beaufort is sitting beside him. Today he’s wearing a blue long sleeved shirt that is twice his size. Daniel thinks all of his clothes are always too big for him, he's always covered from head to toe as if he was hiding something beneath those baggy clothes.

 

Today, Seongwu’s hair is not styled like the usual, he lets his bangs fall down on his forehead. Daniel thinks he kind of resembles a cat. A small black cat.

 

He looks at him with eyes twinkling with innocence and gentleness, And the corners of his thin lips pulled up into a soft smile.

 

_Compared to Daniel, Seongwu looks like an angel._

 

“Hello Daniel, do you need any help in teaching the kids later?”

“It's probably better if you get to know them first. Let them warm up to you before starting to teach them.”

“I heard that Woojin is assigned to you, he’s a bit of a handful but he’s nice boy once you get to know him”

 

 

Seongwu starts talking about how nice the orphans are, and how good are they at studying if only they could afford to study in school. He keeps blabbering about the things Daniel doesn’t know or care about and it’s starting to piss him off. He’s not in a good enough mood to hear about other people’s struggles when he’s struggling himself. He doesn’t want to hear about what God’s plan is for his life nor what he ate for breakfast.

 

First, Seongwu and Daniel are not friends.

Second, they will never be friends.

 

 

Fed up, Daniel turns to look at Seongwu. He forces a smile on his lips, a tight smile, and Seongwu stops talking. He’s probably waiting to hear what Daniel has to say.

 

“Stop talking. I don’t need an advice from someone like you.”

 

Daniel might have sounded rude but he just wants him to leave him alone. He doesn’t want to associate himself with someone like Seongwu. It’s bad enough that he has to do his volunteer thing--he is forced to do this, he’s not here to make friends or anything.

 

Instead of getting angry, Seongwu just smiles at him. “Daniel, are you having fun with your life?”

 

Daniel is supposed to say yes. He's supposed to brag about how happy and content he is with his life right now--how he has friends to talk and hang out with, how he has a wonderful and loving mother waiting for him at home, how he has the looks and the money to spend on silly things.

 

He wants to lie and say those things.

 

But he doesn’t.

 

“At least, I have a life unlike you.”

 

 

Bullshit. He doesn’t intend to be mean at Seongwu. He is merely asking a question that is answerable with a yes or no but Daniel chooses to be what people already think he is: an asshole.

 

“Why do you think I don’t have a life?”

 

Daniel shrugs his shoulders, “I know you. We went to the same school and have been in the same class since kindergarten. I know you’re Ong Seongwu, the kind and obedient son of Reverend Ong. You sit at table number 7, which is the I-have-no-friends table, with no one but your goddamn bible. You have exactly one ugly sweater. You like to hum when you’re walking and greet anyone you see. Oh, and you also go to the Orphanage every weekend or hang out with those nerds from Stars and Planets. All in all, your life is as boring as how you look.”

 

 

By the time Daniel had finished talking, Seongwu had lost the smile that had been on his face and Daniel feels kinda guilty for causing that. But he should have stopped talking when Daniel asked him to. It’s not his fault.

 

 

He doesn’t intend to hurt him intentionally, but he kind of did.

 

“Thoroughly predictable. Nothing I've not heard before.”

 

Daniel frowns. Does he even get angry about anything? Daniel is already being an asshole. Why can’t he just shut up and let him be, like most people would do.

 

“Exactly. That’s what people think about you.”

 

The bus arrives at the destination. The volunteers start leaving the bus but the two of them remain seated in their seats. Daniel feels hypnotized as he locks eyes with Ong Seongwu.

 

“What they think about me and what I think about myself doesn’t have to be the same, Daniel.”

 

_Seongwu leaves but what he said echoes through Daniel’s mind._

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Help me, Seongwu.”

 

Daniel blurts out to a shocked Seongwu in the empty hallway. In a moment of desperation, Daniel has swallowed all of his pride. He needs help in preparing for his role in the Spring Play. Not that he wanted to do this, but because he has no choice. The principal has made it clear that Daniel is to participate in said play.

 

Seongwu has always been part of the drama club, well, not really acting but the singing part.

 

“What do you need from me, Kang Daniel?” Seongwu asks in a kind voice. The tone he uses with almost everyone.

 

“Help me with my lines for the play.” Daniel says in a rush manner. Afraid that someone else will hear their conversation.

 

“Okay. “ Seongwu nods, Daniel grins. “But on one condition.”

 

Daniel’s grin falters but he couldn’t let this chance go. “Of course.” He answers back.

 

Seongwu looks almost serious. The kind smile he always pulls on everyone is gone. It’s almost as if he is standing in front of another Seongwu, a serious and intimidating version of him. **“Do not fall in love with me.”**

 

That’s it? Daniel cracks a laugh. Does he really think that he will fall for him? Though Daniel is open to anything or anyone, he is pretty sure that Seongwu isn’t his type.

 

It’s crazy for him to think that Daniel will fall for him. Daniel stops laughing when he notices that Seongwu doesn’t even crack a smile. “Consider it done.”

 

With that, the kind smile he was familiar withcame back. “Come over to our house after school then.” Seongwu says as he closes his locker.

 

Daniel watches as Seongwu fades away from his sight. He grins when he remembers the boy’s condition before helping him. He wouldn’t fall in love with Seongwu even if he strips or seduces him. Seongwu is too pure and plain for someone like Daniel.

 

Daniel walks to the opposite end of the hallway.

 

“Don’t fall in love with me.”

 

He laughs. He doesn’t have to ask.

“Maybe in another universe, I’ll fall in love with you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s the third time Daniel has come over to Seongwu’s house to practice his lines. The first day was awkward, Daniel didn’t know how to even use the correct emotions for different scenarios but Seongwu was very patient with him. He didn’t get frustrated nor mad at Daniel’s lack of skills. Instead, he thoroughly explained each and every line that Daniel needs to portray. He explained to him the personality of the character he will be playing.

 

It’s the third day but Daniel has yet to properly act the last scene. It’s the scene where Daniel’s character Youngmin realizes what he feels towards the woman, Sooyoung. He needs to portray a man who just realized he’s in love after being friends with her for almost a decade, but the problem is, Daniel hasn’t fall in love yet.

 

He doesn’t know how to express the feeling or how to act like he is in love.

 

Daniel does flirt and date— he plays around but he hasn’t found someone whom he could fall for yet. He hasn’t liked someone enough for them to be his first love.

 

“You need to act in love Daniel. Look at her as if she’s the only person in your world—” Seongwu’s voice falters,”or something like that.” Seongwu sounds unsure too.

 

“Have you ever fallen in love, Seongwu?” Daniel asks, he puts down the papers which contains the lines for the play on the coffee table.

 

“Me? With God.” Seongwu grins playfully and Daniel laughs.

 

One thing he realized by spending time with Seongwu is that he can be extremely funny at times too. He has already made Daniel laugh more than once— and that is already something.

“No. Silly. Like dating—love?” Daniel asks again.

 

Seongwu freezes as if Daniel has asked something sensitive. He notices how the boy stiffens and how his eyes turn so sad. So sad that Daniel wants to unsee it. Seongwu looks sad and Daniel hates seeing Seongwu sad.

 

“Me? Who will ever fall in love with me?” Seongwu frowns. He plays with hem of his over-worn old cardigan. “Look at me? Who will ever love someone like me?”

“I—”

 

Daniel frowns. He doesn’t mean it to be like that, he is just genuinely curious if the boy has ever fallen in love. He hasn’t either. The feeling of first love, he hasn’t experienced it yet. He wants to tell Seongwu that. But somehow, It doesn’t sound comforting and Daniel just wants Seongwu to smile again.

 

“Hey— don’t look down on yourself like that. You’re smart, funny, and very kind to everyone, even to someone like me— i mean, you’re not the most handsome one around here, but—-“ Daniel stutters as he locks eyes with Seongwu’s sad ones, “My point is— you’re easy to love too. You just need the find the right person at the right time.”

 

Daniel knows he isn’t the most eloquent one when giving advice but the moment he sees the familiar smile on Seongwu’s lips he feels a sudden surge of pure joy exploding through his body. He mirrors the smile of Seongwu.

 

“Thank you, Daniel.”

 

 

Daniel means what he said. Seongwu is very special. The person who will love him would be very lucky.

 

Daniel stops smiling as he stares at the distracted Seongwu who's fiddling with his jacket. He notices that the boy is really thin for someone his age. Just today, he discovers that the boy is actually older than him by a year but started studying late, that’s why he’s in the same year as Daniel. He should eat a little more.

 

Seongwu looks so fragile. Like an elegant and expensive porcelain that may break once you touch them.

 

Daniel sighs as he shakes his head from these unwelcome thoughts.

 

_Maybe in another universe, Daniel will really fall in love with this Seongwu._

 

_But not this time._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel sings to his car’s radio as he is on his way home from Jaehwan’s Birthday party. It’s been a while since he went drinking after the whole punishment thing. Daniel squints his eyes when he sees a familiar face walking down the road—to the cemetery. It’s odd enough that he is there walking, at this ungodly hour, but the big bag on his back looks more suspicious. He stops his car and climbs out to follow the boy. When he is near enough, he calls him to get his attention.

 

“Seongwu!”

 

Seongwu immediately looks for the source of the voice, he sighs with relief when he sees it is just Daniel. “What are you doing here, Daniel?”

 

Daniel raises an eyebrow, “I could ask you the same thing.”

 

“I’m here to bury a body.”

 

“Shocking.”

 

Seongwu continues walking while Daniel follows. This is the part of the town where no one dares to stroll around, especially in the evening. There are some stories going around about the spirits living in the graveyard.

 

“Aren’t you afraid there’d be ghosts here?”

 

“Don’t fear someone you can’t see. Fear the living.”

 

Daniel shrugs but walks closer towards Seongwu. He wouldn’t dare to admit it but he’s pretty scared of ghosts himself. When they arrive, Seongwu opens his gigantic bag and reveals a big telescope.

 

“You want to see stars?”

 

“No, I’m here to see the Summer Triangle.”

 

“A constellation?” Daniel asks as he sits on the grass.

 

Daniel is surprised to see the graveyard clean. Row upon row of white marble tombstones are aligned with each other, all shining and polished perfectly. He observes how everything is just the same for every tombstone except for the names they bear.

 

“It doesn’t happen again in 3 years, I can’t miss it. It’s the 10th in my list.” Seongwu answers while looking into his telescope.

 

“List of what?”

 

“The things I want to experience before I die.”

 

Daniel nods as he looks to the sky.

 

The starry night above them is better than anything Daniel has seen (he isn’t really the person who appreciates things like this). These are the same stars that greeted the people that lived thousands of years before them, and the same ones that would be there for another million years.

 

“Those stars are lucky. They’ve been there for so long. They witnessed everything and everyone that lived in this world.”

 

Seongwu looks at Daniel, he gives him an impressed look. “Wow. Your mind.” He laughs. The other just coughs awkwardly.

 

Ugh.

 

“What other things do you have on your list?” Daniel says as he tries to shift the topic towards the other.

 

Daniel is genuinely curious. Everyday he is learning something about Seongwu that simply amazes him. Daniel has never had anything planned for the future. He never had a plan or any dreams growing up.

 

“Just small things.” Seongwu’s face brightened, “Dancing under the rain, standing at two different places at once , swimming with a dolphin—Getting a small tattoo. They are small things but they're things i really want to experience.” He pauses as he stares into Daniel’s eyes,“What about you Daniel? What do you want to do in the future?”

 

“My mom—she wants me to go to college. I just don’t know what course to take.”

 

“You should think about it then.” Seongwu nods. He sits closer beside Daniel as the two of them stare at the sky full of stars above them.

 

Silence envelops the two as they sit on the green grass surrounded by tombstones. It was ironic to talk about dreams while hanging out in the place where the dead lay.

 

“You? What course would you take?” Daniel asked Seongwu.

 

And just like in Seongwu’s backyard, he freezes as if Daniel asked him a sensitive question. His body tenses as his hands start fiddling with his cardigan. The same old cardigan he loves to wear.

 

“I can’t go to college.” Seongwu says, almost too—lonely? Sad? Grieving?

 

Daniel turns to look at Seongwu.

 

“Why? Is it money? I’m pretty sure you can get a scholarship with a brain like yours.”

 

Seongwu laughs dryly, “It’s not that I won’t. I just can’t.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Just because. There are things you don’t know about me, Daniel.”

 

As matter of fact, Daniel does agree with that. There’s more to Seongwu than what he knows . There’s more to Seongwu as the Reverend’s son he thought he knew all his life. He realizes a lot of things when he’s with Seongwu—and it scares him.

 

It’s probably his positive energy radiating to Daniel, and Daniel is almost a little too convinced that Seongwu is affecting him in the most positive way.But the most important thing that he realizes this night is he wants to get to know him more. He wants to know all the things that others don’t know about him. Daniel likes learning things about Seongwu. It’s like there’s an infinity of things he has yet to understand—and being with Seongwu helps him to understand himself a little better.

 

He helps him appreciate life a little better.

 

“The night is young. Why don’t you tell me then?”

 

Seongwu laughs.

 

“I will tell you but then I’ll have to kill you.”

 

Daniel scoffs. If you would tell him months before that he and Seongwu would be watching the stars at the graveyard all by themselves, Daniel would probably laugh and say that it wouldn’t happen. Not in this universe.

 

 

But here they are, two different souls, finding comfort in each other.

Seongwu is like a flame, Daniel is like a moth.

He was already warned not to play with the flame but the moth can’t help but be enchanted by the mystery of the flame.

 

 

_In this universe, maybe Daniel could really fall in love with Seongwu._

 

 

 

 

Daniel laughs as he watches Jaehwan’s silly dance. The group is currently hanging out in the hallway waiting for their next class. Daniel’s group of friends is composed of boys who are mostly like him. Wild, carefree, problematic boys who only know how to have fun. But they’ve been friends since they were in kindergarten.

 

Daniel laughs again when his eyes catches a familiar looking boy. The said boy is wearing his favorite cardigan again. Daniel immediately averts his eyes, he doesn’t want to interact with Seongwu right now.

 

It’s not that he is embarrassed but his friends don’t know that he asked Seongwu for help. They would surely tease him for asking him for help. And that’s the least thing Daniel wants to worry about.

 

They are not technically bullies but there are times they laugh at other people just because. And one of those people is Seongwu.

 

“Here comes the man of your dreams, Daniel.” Sungwoon said. Daniel immediately shoot him an irritated look.

 

“Shut up bro.”

 

“Man, look at those baggy pants. I swear my father owns a pair of those” Jaehwan commented.

 

Daniel throws Jaehwan a look for them to stop. Now that he kinda knows Seongwu, he’s not comfortable with making fun of him anymore. There’s something inside of him that wants to protect the boy and it worries him.

 

Daniel averts his eyes, he doesn't want to look at Seongwu but he fails when Jaehwan calls Seongwu over to them.

 

Seongwu.

 

He looks brighter than he ever was since Daniel knew him. Even though his clothes are little old fashioned like how his friends commented, he can’t deny that the boy has really a handsome face when you pay attention to him. His twinkling eyes, cute button nose, thin lips and his moles that are arranged like a constellation. Ong Seongwu is beautiful.

 

"Hey, Daniel. I'll see you after school?" Seongwu smiles at Daniel.

 

His smile is making Daniel feel things—as if he had adrenaline injected into his bloodstream. His skin tingles when they lock eyes, his heart starts thumping so loud that Daniel swears it is audible.

 

Looking at Seongwu is like looking at an art for so long, the longer you look at him the more you appreciate how beautiful he is. Daniel swears there are butterflies in his chest---no, an entire zoo. But it feels so good.

 

“What? You’re seeing each other?” His friends chime in.

 

Daniel doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t want to admit it to his friends—admit what? Technically, they are not seeing each other. Daniel just needs his help. Daniel bite his cheeks as he realizes that saying that would mean that him and Seongwu are friends.

 

**We’re not friends. We can’t be friends.**

 

"In your dreams." Daniel says rather rudely.

 

No. Daniel doesn’t mean it to say it like that. He doesn’t mean to be rude to Seongwu. He doesn’t mean to be an asshole but again and again, he keeps disappointing himself and the people around him.

 

His eyes turns sad and Daniel knows he’s the reason for that. The bright look in his eyes is gone and changed to something resembling to pain. But the boy doesn’t lose the smile on his face.It is small, too little, a smile that’s a little too familiar to him. It’s like a smile of a child who is determined not to weep.

 

He doesn't say anything else as he steps back and starts walking away from them. His friends continue to tease him but all the noises around him fade away ashe watches Seongwu walk away from him.  
Slowly but undoubtedly.

 

 

_In this universe, Daniel is just a coward who can’t face his growing feelings for Seongwu._

 

 

 

 

 

 

After the incident in the hallway, Daniel couldn’t focus on anything else. Every time he closes his eyes he’ll remember Seongwu’s sad smile. His sad eyes.

 

The way he walks away from him.

 

It’s like—Seongwu expected him to say something and he failed him.

 

 

 

Daniel bolts out, he runs to get his keys and jacket, and starts driving to the familiar old white house near the church.

 

_Seongwu._

 

 

Daniel runs to the porch, he calms his heart before knocking three times on the door. He wishes that Reverend Ong is not home, and that Seongwu will open the door for him.

 

The door opens revealing a smiling Seongwu whose smile immediately falls when he sees Daniel. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I—for what happened, back in the hallway, I’m sorry.” He tries to give a smile but Seongwu’s face remains indifferent and cold. “Let’s just forget about it and practice okay?”

 

“You don’t have to say sorry Daniel, I get it. I get it already.” Seongwu says as he tries to close the door, but Daniel is faster and manages to hold it back.

 

“Seongwu—we—just can’t be friends.”

 

 

At that moment, Daniel admits that being with Seongwu makes him—feel things that he hasn’t felt before and it terrifies him.

 

_That’s why they can’t be friends._

 

 

Besides, he isn’t that person Seongwu is looking for.

 

“You know what? I thought I saw something good in you. I thought—that maybe, you were different. My father warned me about you but—I believed that person you were when you’re with me. But I guess I was wrong.” He pauses. “Goodbye, Daniel.”

 

 

Daniel clutches his chest as he stares at the closed door, he is sure he just broke Seongwu’s heart but as he remembers how sad Seongwu’s eyes were, he can’t help but be mad at himself.

 

 

“You really are a failure in everything, Kang Daniel..”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Time passed and it was already the night of the play. Even without Seongwu, he diligently practiced after school with Jonghyun or sometimes Minhyun. He practiced and memorized every line he had to say and every emotion he had to portray. It wasn’t easy but Daniel is determined to prove himself to everyone for the first time. In particular he wants to impress Seongwu. He never talked to Daniel again after that day. He never looked at his direction or passed by him in the hallway.He stopped coming to every place that Daniel visited. He even stopped coming to the library just because Daniel was there with his friends.

 

It wasn’t supposed to hurt Daniel but it did. He was the one who pushed Seongwu away first, embarrassed him in front of his friends but it seemed like it hurt Daniel more.

 

So Daniel is determined to get Seongwu talk to him again.

 

The play starts. Daniel keeps his focus, delivers his lines perfectly, acting like he was supposed to. His friends and his mother are in the audience watching and laughing at some parts. He hasn’t seen Seongwu ever since the play started.

 

Seongwu’s character is just a regular singer in the church that is supposed to sing right before Daniel’s character confesses to his love interest----to make the scene more romantic as the director had instructed.

 

“What do you want to say to me, Youngmin?”

 

“Sooyoung—”

 

 

Daniel stops as he notices the person who has just arrived in the scene. Seongwu appears to be wearing a blue suit that is perfectly fitted to his body. His hair is styled in such a manner that you can see his forehead shining. There’s a trace of glitter in his hair, and it catches the stage lights, making it sparkle like a crystal halo.

 

He is beyond stunning.

 

Seongwu is wearing minimal makeup but it’s enough to bring out the best of his features. He smiles as he hits every note perfectly just like he always does. Daniel knows that his jaw drops a little as he stands there looking like a fool at Seongwu.

 

Beautiful.

 

He is breathtaking beautiful.

 

 

Daniel knows he should look at the pretty lady in front of him. Or that’s what the director instructed him to do. He knows that he has a line to deliver, a crowd to please. But Daniel’s eyes and attention are elsewhere. He can’t keep his eyes from the angel in front of him.

 

The song ends.

 

 

It’s Daniel’s part again. This is the part where he has to say “You’re Beautiful” to the woman in front of him as if he means it from the bottom of his heart. This is the climax of the entire play and he has to nail it. The problem is that he hasn’t nailed this line yet, sure, he could say it right away but it wouldn't sound too convincing.

 

 

But as he looks at Seongwu’s perfectly sculpted face, he finally knows why.

 

Daniel took a long deep breath.

 

"You're Beautiful."

 

 

He finally says it. But not to Sooyoung.

 

Daniel finally admits to himself what he knew all along, but was too afraid to admit it: He likes Seongwu a lot and he wants to be with him.

 

 

 

_**In this universe, Daniel falls deeply for Seongwu.** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Seongwu! Wait!”

 

Daniel runs after Seongwu in the hallway, not minding how people start looking at them weirdly.

 

“Daniel.”

 

“What are you doing? Your friends will see you.”

 

Daniel shakes his head. He doesn’t mind being seen with him. Daniel was stupid to think that being friends with Seongwu was embarrassing. He feels guilty for even thinking about it in the past. If anyone would ask, he’d be proud to say that Seongwu is the person that inspires him to be a better person.

 

“Are you going to the prom?” he pauses as he notices how Seongwu slightly rolls his eyes at his question. Adorable.

 

“And to answer your question, I don’t mind anymore.”

 

Seongwu still looks skeptical but nods nonetheless.

 

 

“What game are you playing now, Kang Daniel?”

 

“None.”

 

“That’s not what you said last time.”

 

Daniel’s heart drops at that. He has a point anyway. Seongwu is no fool, he wouldn’t trust Daniel right away when he broke his trust in him, but he is determined to change that.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

He doesn’t say any excuse or any flowery words to make up for what he did because he knows his words can’t change what has already happened but he can still prove himself through his actions.

 

“Okay.”

 

Daniel felt himself beaming at Seongwu who just chuckles at the stupid expression on Daniel’s face. “I’m a fool for believing you again but everyone deserves another chance.”

 

He smiles.

 

God.

 

 

Seongwu is the most beautiful person that God has created, Daniel is sure of that.

 

 

“So are you going to the dance?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Daniel is planning to ask Seongwu ask officially at the dance. He doesn’t know if the boy likes him back but he knows that he needs to take the risk.

 

“See you there, then?”

“Of course, Daniel.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_But Daniel waited for hours._

_Seongwu never came._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel finds himself standing right in front of the Ong’s home in the afternoon the day after the dance. That night, Daniel waited for Seongwu like a fool.He held onto Seongwu’s words just because he said so. He knew that Seongwu wouldn’t lie to him so there has to be a reason why Seongwu didn’t attend the dance.

 

When the door opens, a sleepy looking Seongwu appears in front of him. He’s still wearing his oversized pajamas. Daniel watches as Seongwu’s eyes widen in shock at the sight of Daniel’s unexpected appearance.

 

“I waited for you.” Daniel starts. He can’t back down now. “I waited for you for hours but you never came.”

 

Seongwu’s smile falls as his eyes soften while looking at Daniel. He looks guilty and Daniel feels bad for kinda sounding pushy but he owes him an explanation. He steps closer to Seongwu who just looks at him with his two sparkly eyes. He could smell the sweet scent radiating from Seongwu, the one he missed so much.

 

“I—I—was sick.”

 

Sick?

 

Daniel observes how pale Seongwu looks, how thin he has become in just a few days. His disappointment turns to concern for the other boy. “Are you okay then? What happened?”

 

Seongwu shakes his head as he gives Daniel a reassuring smile.

 

  
“I’m feeling better now.”

 

 

Daniel is still worried but he doesn't press it anymore. The important thing right now is that Seongwu is in front of him smiling. He can’t miss another chance.

 

 

“Can you come with me later?”

 

 

Daniel asks hopefully.

 

 

“Okay.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel had never put any effort for a date before, but this was different. Seongwu is different. He wants this day to be special for the boy and for him as well. Seongwu only deserves the best things in the world and if Daniel couldn’t give that to him then he doesn’t deserve him.

 

Daniel doesn’t deserve a perfect and beautiful soul like Seongwu but he wants to change that. He covers his eyes as they walk slowly to the table Daniel prepared for Seongwu. It took a lot of convincing and explaining to his friends but they agreed to help him nonetheless. Despite being scared of their reactions, Daniel admitted everything to them. The lingering looks, the afternoon practice sessions, the night they spent together at the graveyard and the day he realized his feelings for the Reverend’s son. They were shocked at first but they were more than happy to help him.

 

 

Daniel’s family isn’t the richest in town but they have a big garden in their yard. Daniel asked for his friends’ help to decorate the whole area to look magical and they did great. Lights are hanging around the bushes. A table for two was set up in the middle of the garden. Seongwu couldn’t attend the dance so Daniel would bring the dance to him.

 

 

“What is this?”

 

“The dance. You didn’t experience it.”

 

Seongwu’s face lights up with pure joy as he looks at the aesthetically designed garden, all for him. Daniel’s heart swells with pride as he watches the boy he has fallen in love with laughing. God, even his laugh is as beautiful as him.

 

Just as his eyes lock with Seongwu’s, the music starts playing just as he planned. Seongwu laughs again as he offers a hand to Daniel which the boy gratefully accepts.

 

The second they start moving, all of Daniel’s worries fade to nothingness. This is Seongwu’s effect on him. Being with Seongwu makes him feel like he’s just Daniel. Not asshole Daniel. Not Broken Family Boy Daniel. Just Daniel.

 

Seongwu feels perfect in his arms. Their steps are perfectly in sync with one another, as if they are so familiar with each other’s body, their hearts are already beating as one.

 

 

Daniel lifts his hand from Seongwu’s waist to gently brush the other’s cheek. Seongwu’s constellation on his cheek is the most amusing thing that Daniel loved about Seongwu. He could probably write a poem full of praises for the boy. He is that whipped.

 

 

“Aren’t you thankful to have me as your partner?”

 

 

Seongwu’s eyes turn into the little crescents that Daniel likes so much.

 

 

“Yeah, I’ll pretend that you didn’t step on my toes earlier.”

 

Daniel feels a raindrop fall against his skin followed by several others. Seongwu grabs Daniel to run to save themselves from getting drenched but Daniel stays rooted under the moonlight.

 

 

It’s raining and they are dancing. Daniel laughs as he remembers something.

 

 

“Isn’t this another one of the things listed in your list?”

 

Confusion is painted on Seongwu’s face as he furrows his eyebrows.

 

“What?”

 

Daniel smiles cheekily as he tightens his hold on Seongwu’s waist.

 

“Dancing under the rain.”

 

The confusion on Seongwu’s face turns into shock and then onto pure joy.

 

“You remember?”

“Of course.”

 

 

This is it. The moment Daniel has been waiting for. Bravely, Daniel steps forward and lifts Seongwu’s chin to look into his eyes. “You’re a wonderful person, Seongwu. You’re beautiful and kind. You’re everything I’d like to be. People don’t see how beautiful you are but I do. You make me feel like I have a purpose in life. You saw the best in me—”

 

 

The moon hangs above them serving as light, both of them are drenched in rain. Daniel notices how Seongwu’s lips tremble from the cold and he could feel himself shivering as well. His heart starts hammering against his chest as he prepares himself to say the speech he prepared in his head for this very moment.

 

 

“I love you, Ong Seongwu.” Daniel finally says. “You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me” Daniel knows how powerful those words can be. He hasn’t said it to anyone aside from his mother and father. Those three words should not be taken lightly. He knows that. But saying them to Seongwu is easy—as if he was born to say them to him again and again. He hasn’t been more sure of anything in his life than this.

 

 

Daniel expects Seongwu to say something back but the boy starts tearing up. His shoulder shakes as he bows his head, not wanting to meet Daniel’s gaze. He leans his body to Daniel, placing his head on his chest. Daniel wraps his arms around the boy in return.

 

Seongwu is so thin. Thinner than he ever was.

 

 

The boy keeps crying on his chest, Daniel whispers sweet words into the boy’s ear to calm him down but it only makes him cry even harder. Finally after a long time, Seongwu lifts his head and steps back from Daniel.

 

 

“Please don’t say that.”

“But I do."

 

 

Daniel is determined to make him believe that he loves him. Even if he doesn’t love him back, it’s fine. As long as he knows his feelings. It’s enough.

 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

He begins crying again.

“I—I’m so—sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?”

 

Daniel is beyond confused. He doesn’t need to apologize to him, it's fine if he doesn’t feel the same way. It’s fine. This night should’ve been a night to remember for Seongwu. Millions of reasons runs through Daniel’s head. Is it because of his friends? Is he afraid that they wouldn’t like him? Is it because he doesn’t like boys?

 

“Is it because of my friends?”

 

He reaches for the other boy but Seongwu flinches. “Why?”

 

Seongwu stops crying as he steps forward and kisses Daniel’s cheeks. His soft lips is cold and trembling but it was the best kiss Daniel has ever received from anyone.

 

“Daniel, you can’t be in love with me.” He pauses as he cups Daniel’s face with his shaky hands. “We can be friends who see each other but— you can’t love me.”

 

“I don’t understand.” Daniel’s voice turns shaky, he doesn’t like where this is heading.

 

“Because—” He pauses as he takes in a long breath “I’m very sick.”

 

Daniel’s hearts drop but he doesn’t understand. He just said he was feeling better earlier. “You said you were feeling better already. I’ll take care of you.”

 

A sad smile crosses his face and Daniel knows right then what Seongwu is trying to say.

 

 

 

 

No.

 

 

 

 

“I’m dying, Daniel.”

 

 

 

 

No.

 

  
Daniel feels his world shatter in front of him. He wants to accuse Seongwu that he’s lying, that there’s no way a perfect soul like him could be sick.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

 

Daniel’s voice comes out as a whisper.

 

“I can’t and I already told you not to fall in love with me!” Seongwu starts crying again and Daniel feels himself tearing up too.”I prepared myself already. I knew that—this would happen soon. That’s why I told you—not to love me. I—don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to love you.”

 

He watches as Seongwu breaks down in front of him but he can't do anything. He feels lost too.

 

“I don’t want a reason to get angry at God, Daniel.”

 

 

 

 

 

  
Seongwu has leukemia, he was diagnosed two years ago. They tried every medicine and method they could but no other method works on him anymore. So Seongwu decided to stop all the medications and leave everything to God.

 

Daniel sits beside the man he loves and holds his hands while he bravely tells him all the things he suffered through during the last year he’s been battling with his body. It was cruel. How could God let the kindest man, the purest Seongwu, suffer? Out of all people in this world, Why him? Why now?

 

Daniel stares at the man he loves—- the man who taught him how to love.

 

Suddenly, everything makes sense. Daniel finally understands why Seongwu doesn’t make friends. He understands why Seongwu has that list of things he wants to do and why he couldn’t go to college. The bible--- Seongwu reads the bible as if it’s his only companion and Daniel finally knows why. He understands why Seongwu doesn’t want Daniel to fall in love with him.

 

Then he cries.

 

 

He cries because he’s been in love with Seongwu for exactly 25 days today and He doesn’t know how many days Seongwu has left. He cries because he couldn’t imagine himself without Seongwu anymore, because for the first time in his life, Daniel has found something to look forward to in the future--- being with Seongwu.

 

His Seongwu.

 

He wants to go to College with him. Seongwu will help Daniel study in the library while the other boy distracts him with kisses and hugs. They will go on drives at night whenever Seongwu is having a hard time studying. They will receive their diplomas together. Seongwu will be there when Daniel is finally Doctor Kang.

 

They will have a small but cozy apartment in the city together with their cats or dogs (whichever Seongwu prefers). Seongwu will cook for Daniel in the mornings. They will sleep together and be happy.

 

Seongwu and Daniel will grow old together.

 

But not in this universe.

 

 

 

  
Daniel feels his mind go blank as Seongwu says to him that he doesn’t have much time left to live. He clings tightly to Seongwu afraid that when lets go, Seongwu will be gone. He closes his eyes, praying that this night is just one sick nightmare that he could escape from.

 

“I’m so sorry, Daniel.” Seongwu keeps whispering over and over again but Daniel can barely hear him over the sound of his own sobs.

 

Together the two of them cry.

 

Under the sky full of stars while the rain is falling hard, two souls share an embrace. Daniel hugs tighter while Seongwu does the same. Daniel is in love with Seongwu and though Seongwu hasn’t said it back, Daniel already knows.

 

 

For the first time in Daniel’s life, he prays.

For Seongwu.

For him.

For everything to be okay.

 

 

 

 

 

  
Daniel drops off Seongwu to his house.

 

They share a look when they part, it’ll be okay. Daniel wants to believe in that. Daniel wants to believe that everything can be solved by a prayer. But he knows that this life isn’t a fairytale, that Seongwu’s sickness won’t get healed by a magic flower or a fairy Godmother.

 

So he doesn’t go home, instead, he drives to a place he swore he will never step foot in. The door opens revealing the face of the man Daniel hated for all of his life. He swore to himself he wouldn’t ask for help from this man but Seongwu is more important than that promise. Than his pride.

 

**Seongwu.**

 

“Dad, please help me” Daniel let himself fall apart. “My boyfriend— he has cancer”

 

Although confused, Daniel’s father immediately encircles his son into a tight hug. He breaks down crying. He keeps telling himself it’ll be okay but It won’t. Seongwu. He doesn't know what to do. Nothing can help him. Nothing.

 

 

Seongwu is dying.

So is Daniel.

 

 

 

 

“Where are we going?” Seongwu asks.

 

Daniel just smiles as his free hand takes Seongwu’s hand. He looks beautiful just like this. Smiling while holding on to Daniel’s hand. Their hands fit so perfectly with each other, as if they were two pieces of a puzzle waiting to be fit together.

 

“You will know when we get there.”

 

The moment they arrive, Daniel drags Seongwu to the certain sign in the road. The road is empty aside from the two of them.

 

“Part your feet like this.”

 

Daniel puts his feet apart with the line in the middle and Seongwu copies him.

 

“Just like that you’re in two places at the same time.”

 

Seongwu’s face turns from disbelief to shock to pure joy as he throws himself at Daniel. Daniel catches him and hugs him tight. Just like this.

 

“I love you.” Daniel whispers into his ears.

 

And finally, Seongwu says it back.

 

“As I love you.”

 

“Seongwu, Can I kiss you?”

 

“I maybe bad at it.”

 

Daniel smiles, “That’s impossible.”

 

When their lips meet, Daniel knows that he could live a hundred lives or be with other people but nothing would ever compare to this exact moment he shares with Seongwu. In that moment, they both know that the love they share would last forever.

 

Daniel smiles as he lets his forehead touch with Seongwu’s. He cradles his face with his hands.

 

“I—you are the best—damn—thing that ever happened to me, Seongwu and I’m scared—“

“Daniel—hey look at me— I’m afraid too. I’m afraid to never wake up again— to never see you again. To never see that stupid smile of yours again or hear your cute laugh again.” He takes a long breath, ”I’m so scared.”

 

Daniel holds Seongwu close to his heart. He closes his eyes. This moment will last forever. He will treasure this forever. This exact moment he holds Seongwu in his arms, perfectly breathing, heart beating—for him.

 

“But I want to believe that God has something better planned for me. In this Universe—lifetime, the days we have are numbered. But it doesn’t mean that our love will end just like this.” Seongwu sniffs. He’s so strong, Daniel has never met someone so strong, so goddamn perfect like Seongwu.

 

“I’d like to think that—in a parallel universe, another Daniel is with his Seongwu. They are happy—and healthy—they share the same love we have.”

 

Daniel nods.

 

“‘Maybe in another universe, we will have more time with each other. We have an infinite number of possibilities, Daniel. In this lifetime, we failed to find each other sooner.”

 

Daniel feels himself hugging Seongwu tighter. It sucks that their love story has barely started but he could already see the ending. It sucks that he’s still here with Seongwu but he could feel him already slipping away from his grasp. It sucks that Daniel finally understood the meaning of love but life is taking away it from him—this soon.

 

“Seongwu, no matter what they say, I’d like to believe that you’re my soulmate.” Daniel is crying again. “ You’re the only person I would want as my soulmate.”

 

Seongwu smiles but a tear falls down onto his face.

 

“You’re my soulmate too, Daniel. My father used to tell me that we’ve lived a thousand lives before this one, and probably just even one of those lives, we ended up happy.”

 

“I’m happy. Our time is limited, but I’m happy.”

 

Maybe both of them lived a thousand lives. Maybe they ended up with each other. Maybe they didn’t. Maybe each time, they always fall in love at the wrong time, wrong situation. Maybe this isn’t the lifetime where they could finally be together. But this doesn’t mean that this is the end. This is just the start of them finding each other again in another universe.

 

Everyone makes mistakes all the time. Small ones. Big ones. Like not bringing an umbrella on a rainy day. Not studying for an important exam. Being late for appointments, dates, or to work, or school. Every day it differs for everyone. Daniel’s mistake is falling in love with someone who is dying but he doesn’t regret it. Not even a bit. Loving Seongwu has been the best decision he has ever made in his entire life.

 

Love is when you know you’re going to get hurt but you don’t mind it because the love overshadows the pain. Love is when you treasure every second, every minute of every moment you spend with them. Love is giving them the power to hurt you.

 

Daniel loves Seongwu.

 

Everyone makes mistakes but if falling in love with Seongwu was Daniel’s mistake then he wouldn’t mind doing it again and again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Time goes by and Daniel can already notice how much weight Seongwu is losing every day. He looks pale too, as if he isn’t getting enough sleep. He has stopped coming to school since it only tires him out so Daniel always visits him after school. He always makes time to visit Seongwu no matter how busy he is.

 

Seongwu is starting to sleep more and more and Daniel is afraid that one day, he will never wake up.

 

“Is he awake?” Daniel asks Reverend Ong when he arrives at the Ong residence. He only smiles and nods at him. He was suspicious at first about Daniel’s intentions towards Seongwu but slowly he realizes that he truly loves his son.

 

“Yes, he’s in his room.” Reverend Ong observes Daniel from head to toe. “Did you run all the way from school?”

 

Daniel nods sheepishly and apologizes for his disheveled appearance. “Yeah, my car broke down yesterday.”

 

“Seongwu was looking for you this morning.”

 

Daniel smiles sadly. He wants to spend more time with Seongwu more, but he can’t just not go to school. Seongwu wouldn't like it either.

 

“I’m sorry, Sir. ”

 

Reverend Ong gives him a questioning look, “What for?”

 

Daniel remembers how Reverend Ong was preaching about how everyone will get their own miracle if they only believe, and out of everyone in this world, Seongwu deserves that miracle the most.

 

“Seongwu… he never got his miracle.”

 

But instead, the old man just smiles.

 

“He did, Daniel. His miracle was you.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey, Daniel.” Seongwu is lying on his bed, holding the familiar looking bible in his left hand. “Thank you for coming back here.”

 

Seongwu is still smiling. He looks pale and thin but his smile shows that Seongwu is still fighting. Daniel pulls the chair beside Seongwu’s bed and holds Seongwu’s other hand. Seeing him likes this almost makes Daniel cry, God, Why does it have to be Seongwu?

 

“You were not here yesterday?” Seongwu asks in small and fragile voice, Daniel tries not to let his voice crack.

 

“I was, but you were sleeping already.”

 

Seongwu hums and holds Daniel’s hand tighter. “Thank you for coming here everyday and I’m sorry—I just can’t stay up that much anymore.”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

Daniel lifts their intertwined hands and kisses it. “Do you love me?”

 

“Yes.” Seongwu answers.

 

“Do you want me to be happy?”

 

“Yes.” Seongwu frowns. “Of course, I want you to be happy.”

 

“Will you do something for me then?”

 

“Daniel---I want to but I don’t know if I can anymore.” Seongwu smiles sadly as he avoids Daniel’s eyes.

 

God, Seongwu is so beautiful. Daniel can’t describe what he’s feeling right now.

 

“But if you could, would you?”

 

Love, Anger, Sadness, hope and Fear.

 

Seongwu looks curiously at him, he feels his heart beating loudly against his chest. Had it been possible, Daniel would trade his life for Seongwu. He’d do everything to make Seongwu safe and healthy. Daniel wants to cry and asks God why.

 

“Yes.” Seongwu sounds so weak but Daniel can feel the determination his voice, “I would do anything for you to be happy, Daniel.”

 

So, Daniel does what he has wanted to do since he arrived, he places a soft chaste kiss on Seongwu’s soft lips.

 

Seongwu’s eyes lit up as if there were stars in his eyes.

 

Daniel will do anything for Seongwu to make him happy and he knows what the boy wanted the most. He told him during the night they sat under the sky. Daniel smiles softly as he looks at his soulmate, as he braces himself before dropping the question that he’d been thinking about,

 

**“Will you marry me?”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**EPILOGUE**

 

 

Daniel’s life changed when he was eighteen.

 

It was the summer of 2000 when Seongwu walked down the aisle with his father by his side while Daniel waited on the other side. Just like how Seongwu wanted, they had their wedding at the same church where his parents got married. The church was full of people, their schoolmates, neighbors, close friends even Daniel’s Father’s family was there.

 

When Daniel told his parents and Reverend Ong his plan, they thought he was just doing it for Seongwu but Daniel explained that he wanted it too, that he will regret it forever if he didn't do it.

 

Daniel loved Seongwu more than he ever loved himself, he didn’t care if he was sick and dying. They had limited time together but he wanted to show to Seongwu that even with that short time, they could still have their happy ending. Daniel would marry Seongwu over and over again, in every circumstance, in every lifetime they would meet. That’s for sure.

 

Seongwu was Daniel’s miracle.

 

Without Seongwu, Daniel couldn’t imagine the person he’d be today. In every aspect of his life, Seongwu helped him to become better. To be the best version of himself.

 

Even during the time he was so sick, he was smiling, he gave Daniel and the other people around them strength. He was optimistic and he saw the best in everyone.

 

 

He was Daniel’s angel.

 

Everyone cried when they saw Seongwu walking down the aisle in his white suit but Daniel kept himself together. He wanted Seongwu to remember him smiling while waiting for him at the altar.

 

Halfway down the aisle, Seongwu suddenly stopped as if he was dizzy but moments after he closed his eyes and nodded at Daniel.

 

_“I can do it. Wait for me."_

 

Daniel saw him muttered to himself as he started walking again. Daniel felt like tearing up even though he promised not to cry. He was so proud of Seongwu.

 

It was the most difficult walk anyone ever had to make. In every way, a walk to remember.

 

Thirty years later, Daniel could still remember every feeling he felt that day. He still remembered every word Seongwu vowed to him in front of the altar. Daniel might have lived another life after Seongwu passed away but he knew that when his time comes, Seongwu’s face will be the final image that will he remember from this life.

 

Their love was like the wind, Daniel couldn’t see it but he could feel it.

 

 

Forever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**BONUS**

 

 

It was the first day of the school orientation and everyone is excited.

 

 

Seoul University is one of the top universities in the country. Only the best of the best are allowed to enter to this prestigious university.

 

Kang Daniel is one of them

 

Daniel was the top of his batch back in his hometown. His mother was more than happy to send him away when he received a full scholarship. He had given his all to enter this school. Everyday, Daniel had spent more than 16 hours studying. It was beyond normal to the point he nearly got hospitalized but he was determined to succeed. He wants to give his mother the life his father couldn’t give.

 

That’s why it irks him that some people are using their connections to enter this school.

 

Children of businessmen and businesswomen.

 

Idols, Actors and Actresses.

 

Children of politicians.

 

They did nothing but they are already privileged, something that Daniel wouldn’t experience. Not in this lifetime.

 

Daniel frowns as he looks at the time. Any moment from now, the orientation will start but the speaker is still nowhere to be found.

 

“Um, excuse me.”

 

“Yes?”

 

Daniel looks up to see a man,

 

No.

 

A gorgeous man staring down at him.

 

Black hair. Perfect face. Lean body. Soft but gentle eyes.

 

Moles that are arranged as constellations on his right cheek.

 

Daniel feels his cheeks heat as he realizes that he has been staring at the stranger for too long. “Um, yes?”

 

“Can I sit beside you?”

 

Daniel nods.

 

“I’m Ong Seongwu, by the way.” He pauses as he smirks at Daniel. “The president’s son.”

 

**In this lifetime, maybe they could finally grow old together. Maybe.**

**Author's Note:**

> this is 1/? of in every universe series yay! lol hopefully, i made you cry with this one. please let me what you think~ thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> pls yell at me at my twt and if you want to request an au/movie/anime/book?[ ongnielunit](https://twitter.com/ongnielunit) or cc [ongissacat](https://curiouscat.me/ongissacat)


End file.
